


Snowed In

by carolinecrane



Category: Another Gay Movie (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never snows in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I have only written two ficlets in this fandom, independently of each other, and they are pretty much about the same thing. I need to branch out more, clearly.

The voice on the intercom announced another cancellation as Griff pressed 'send' on his cell phone, frowning anxiously at the flight schedule while he waited for the line to connect. And he knew this was all his fault, because he was the one who'd insisted on going to an Ivy League school. Just because they'd accepted him, like it was such a big deal to get into Brown. He was from California, for God's sake, he didn't even have the right clothes for this kind of weather.

And that was the worst part, because Rhode Island never got snow before Christmas. It just figured that his first year, when he'd been away from Jarod for almost four months, the whole eastern seaboard would be shut down by a blizzard.

"Hello?"

Griff gripped his phone a little harder, closing his eyes briefly at the sound of Jarod's voice. "They're canceling everything, Jarod. My flight's already been delayed twice, I just know they're going to cancel it any second and then I'm going to be stuck here."

"Baby, relax," Jarod said, and he sounded so calm that Griff actually did relax a little. "You'll make it home, I know it."

Griff wanted to be as confident as Jarod, but he wasn't the one staring out the airport windows at a foot of snow. It had finally stopped falling, but he had a feeling that wouldn't last long. "How do you know?"

"Because you have to," Jarod said, and it wasn't a very reassuring answer, but it made Griff smile anyway. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. If I don't get home for Christmas…"

"You'll make it. It can't snow forever, right?"

Griff didn't bother pointing out that it could certainly snow long enough to make him miss at least part of his vacation. Jarod had never even seen snow, so he probably couldn't imagine what Griff was dealing with right now. Besides, he wasn't the one stuck alone in an airport all the way on the other side of the country, faced with the prospect of spending Christmas day without his family and his mom's stuffing and California weather and his boyfriend. Jarod would have all that; okay, not the boyfriend part, but he'd have Nico and Andy to take his mind off the fact that Griff was stranded alone in the tundra for Christmas.

"I should never have gone to Brown," Griff said. "I should have taken the offer from Berkeley, or stayed in Malibu and gone to UCLA. I should have…"

"Griff," Jarod interrupted, and from the sound of his voice Griff had a feeling Jarod had already said his name more than once. "Your flight's boarding."

"What? How do you know that?" Griff asked as he frantically scanned the schedule in front of him.

"Because we've been watching the schedule on Andy's computer for like two hours," Jarod answered, and now he sounded like he was laughing. "Now get back here so I can warm you up."

"I love you," Griff said as he rushed down the terminal in search of his new gate.

"I know, babe. I love you too," Jarod answered, and Griff grinned and hung up.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and dug out his boarding pass, still grinning as the harried-looking airline employee took it and wished him a safe trip. He found his seat and tried to remember to breathe, seat belt securely fastened and his backpack tucked under the seat in front of him.

Until they pulled away from the gate he half expected the flight attendant to announce that there had been a mistake and their flight was canceled after all, and even when the plane started to taxi down the runway he was sure something would go wrong. But nothing did, and once they were in the air he finally believed he was going to make it home.


End file.
